Rock Show/Trivia
* Ann is pushing Andy in a wheelchair to get his casts removed at St. Joseph's Medical Center * Tom is wearing a suit and tie and playing with a stethoscope * Tom declared Leslie's boobs dead at 9:18 a.m. * Andy is wearing a light gray "Indiana Lacrosse" t-shirt * Ann feels good about Andy's casts being removed * Leslie wants Ann's sound bite for the website to be ** "... more moving, poignant, pithy, articulate, kinda grabby, but unrehearsed. Like she just made it up, but think about it for a minute. Now say something like that and then be funny." ** Ann then says she's happy. * Ann would do the same for Leslie if her boyfriend had broken legs ** but, with fewer stuffed animals * Tom compares Andy's cast removal to a "sweaty pinata" * Leslie wants to keep the casts, calling them ** "a symbol of new beginnings; a symbol of hope and of our project" * Dr. Harris, who removed them, allows her to despite calling it "disgusting" * Andy promptly falls off the hospital bed/chair * the subcommittee members throw Andy a party in the courtyard at City Hall, complete with a 1/8th sheet yellow cake decorated to look like a park * Ann takes a moment to thank everyone for being supportive, she "didn't expect anyone in government to reach out to us, so thanks!" * Tom tries to thank her and she avoids his touch * Tom is wearing a sea-foam green Izod polo shirt * Andy wants Ann to tell everyone about his show * Ann says Andy's band is "really good" * after everyone gets a slice of cake, a pigeon walks across the cake to play on the teeter-totter * Mark asks Andy to describe the music his band plays ** Andy doesn't like to define it, but says it's like Matchbox 20 meets The Fray ** Andy declares the word "rock" as too definitive ** April says she "totally gets what you mean." * Leslie wants to go, but it conflicts with a meeting her mother set-up for her ** Leslie calls it a "political tête-à-tête with a local big-wig" * Nate congratulates Mark on getting the "speed bump thing taken care of" ** Mark got the speed bump in the center of town lowered 2 inches ** black and white CCTV footage shows a Scion losing its muffler after going over the speed bump * the name plaque outside Marlene Griggs-Knope's door reads: ** "314/MARLENE GRIGGS-KNOPE/SENIOR ADMINISTRATOR/COUNTY SCHOOL SYSTEM" * Marlene tells Leslie a little about the man she will be meeting ** his name is George Gernway ** he is the City Manager for Eagleton ** he is divorced with two children * Leslie is not sure who said "Knowledge is Power", Francis Bacon or Mary J. Blige * Marlene set up this date for Leslie because one doesn't meet many guys at the Hall of Records, the public library or the shoe section at J.C. Penny * Marlene calls George a "wonk" that she met at a government conference ** all George talks about is city codes; Marlene predicts Leslie will love him * Ann is passing out flyers at the hospital about Andy's gig * Ann describes Andy's new song, "The Pit", as "a rare song that rocks really hard and also informs people of a small public works project." * Ann finds out from Dr. Harris that if Andy had his casts removed two weeks ago (when they were scheduled to come off), his legs wouldn't have atrophied so much ** Andy told Ann that Dr. Harris told him to wait ** Dr. Harris tells Ann that Andy rescheduled for "personal reasons" then never got back to him to explain ** For two months Ann waited on Andy hand and foot and now she is not pleased * Andy's band "Scarecrow Boat" is performing at Paladino's ** Paladino's street number is 6101 ** the marquee outside reads: MON KARAOKE WED LIVE BANDS THU FLANNEL GRUNGE FRI SCARECROW BOAT * Andy asks the people of Pawnee to be patient while they "rock out the equipment setup" * Leslie tries to discuss possible issues with opening a park in a residential area; George wants to discuss movies ** Leslie likes documentaries and political thrillers * Leslie wants to discuss difficulties with rezoning ** George finds it refreshing to "be with someone" interested in government issues; most of the women he dates find it boring * It slowly dawns on Leslie that she and George aren't necessarily in the same zone conversation-wise and states that without zoning codes, "the whole thing would be chaos" * George likes that Leslie is a real no-nonsense person * George knows he shouldn't bring up his divorce on a first date, then places his hand on hers, ** but he feels like he could tell Leslie anything * Leslie sympathizes, then groans when George begins to tear up ** heartened George calls for more wine, to "see where the night takes us!" * Leslie calls her mom to tell her that she didn't know she was setup on a date ** Leslie thought it was a political strategy session * George is 62 years old * George likens Leslie to a "young Sandy Duncan" * Marlene tells Leslie she doesn't "have to have sex with him"; just finish the dinner and let him think it's a date * Ron introduces Mark to his date, Beth, his ex-wife Tammy's better looking sister * Tammy cheated on Ron, they divorced, Ron caught up with Beth, turns out Beth hates Tammy too, Ron and Beth start dating ** Ron says it's like "a fairytale" ** Beth says, "Tammy stinks." *Tom introduces Mark to his wife, Wendy, who he describes as: ** crazy hot ** a surgeon, who makes a ton of money * April introduces Mark to Derek, who she is just friends with ** he's the gayest person April has ever met ** sometimes she makes out with him when she's drunk * April doesn't want to talk to Mark * tonight, Mark is the Park Department's seventh wheel * George opens his wallet to show Leslie pictures of his two grown children ** the older one has a full beard and mustache and is no-nonsense like Leslie ** the younger is about Leslie's age * George holds his fork out for Leslie insisting she try some of his chicken ("Try some of my chicken. Just a taste. Have a little taste of chicken. Just a bit. Just a taste. Chicken, chicken, chicken!") ** Leslie relents, making yummy noises. * George really likes the restaurant ** Leslie agrees adding, "it's a great place for a business meeting" * Ann enters Paladino's and heads straight to the stage to tell Andy that they "need to talk" ** Andy asks her to grab him a triple whiskey water as the band is just about to start, Ann refuses because Andy has two perfectly good legs and can get it himself * George asks Leslie what kinds of movies she likes--again--he apologizes calls it a "senior moment" * George senses he might be keeping Leslie from something * Leslie tells him a friend is playing in a band and she wanted to go * Leslie is pleasantly surprised that George wouldn't mind if she went to the "rock show" * George is looking forward to going to a "rock show" ** the last "rock show" George attended was The Everly Brothers ** Leslie tells George that The Everly Brothers are her "favorite rock group" ** George is getting very positive signals * Andy dedicates a song to Ann and she walks away * Mark meets up with her and tells her that he thinks the band is really good ** his favorite song is "Gossip Town" (which he thinks is called "Grapple Hound") ** his only criticism is he hates the name * Marks tries to hit on Ann, then denies it when she calls him on it ** but still wants to know if she'd be interested * she's not interested and will tell him why because she's "in a crappy mood and doesn't appreciate what's happening right here" ** he's never been in a relationship that's lasted longer than a week * Mark stops her before she can describe the girls he chooses to spend the week with * As the band plays "The Pit", April and Derek start slowly waving their arms in the air (later they raise their lighted cellphones) * Beth, Wendy, and even Ron, raise their phones and wave along with them * Ann (who is sitting at the same table as April and Derek) sits with her arms crossed across her chest defiantly not joining in * Leslie and George arrive as the show ends * as Andy says goodnight to the crowd on behalf of the band, he changes their name back to "Mouse Rat" * George introduces himself to Tom as "Leslie's date" ** Tom introduces his wife Wendy with: "she's my age." * Andy's nickname for Ann is A-Cakes * Ann wants to talk to Andy, he asks her to give him two seconds to put the gear away ** Andy has no idea why Ann is upset with him, but he knows she's too nice to yell at him in front of people, so Andy vows not to leave the bar * George graduated from Indiana State in 1968 * Tom's friend Todd graduated in 2005 * Ann keeps trying to talk with Andy and he keeps trying to find excuses not to ** how the band should rework their demo ** debriefing the band ** playing an encore just for Leslie since she missed everything * Andy thinks it would be rude to leave since Leslie just got there and she brought her dad (pointing to George) * Tom finds George in a chair with his head tilted forward ** asking, "dead or asleep? Dead or asleep?" * after waking up, George decides he should go home ** he doesn't think he'll go out with Leslie again; "there was no spark" * Tom tells Beth that Leslie met George when she used to read to him at the Senior Center and that he's 6 years old ("He has Benjamin Button's disease") * Mark stops Leslie before she leaves and invites her to join him for a beer, which she is happy to do * Leslie tells Mark that her mom set her up with an 80-year-old man, adding she went to dinner with somebody's grandpa * Mark teases her, saying George was too young for her ** "You should be dating guys in their early hundreds. You should be dating men that Al Roker announces their birthdays." * Leslie congratulates Mark on his successful speed bump thing * when Mark studied city planning in college, he dreamed of building perfect cities * Mark now realizes all he ever does is regulate the size of people's garage additions * Leslie feels there are a million similarities between the night 5 years ago when she and Mark made love and now ** they were drinking ** they were in a bar * with the bar empty and nearly closed, Leslie asks Mark what he would put in the park ** nice shady trees ** lots of grass ** benches ** picnic table ** water feature ** huge rocks to climb on ** play area for kids * Leslie would love to live in Mark's imaginary park ** Mark says then you'd be homeless * Mark buys some beer to go when the bartender tells them they're closing * Mark and Leslie go to the pit to drink * Mark tries to throw his beer bottle into a shopping cart on the far side of the pit * Leslie doesn't want to throw her bottle at the shopping cart for fear someone might see her ** Mark convinces her and it slips from her hand falling somewhere behind them * Andy maintains that he did nothing wrong * Ann reminds him of all the things she did for him that exhausted her when he kept the casts on unnecessarily * Andy says that he couldn't have had his casts off two weeks ago * Ann counters by asking if Andy is calling Dr. Harris a liar ** Yes, Andy is calling Dr. Harris a liar ** Andy says Dr. Harris would make more money because of HMOs * when Ann grabs the phone to call Dr. Harris, Andy tells her the truth: ** technically, the casts could have been removed, but he "really, really likes it when you serve me food." * Ann tells Andy to take a walk on his "overly healed legs" so she can think about this relationship * sitting on the green chair, Leslie asks Mark if he thinks the pit will ever be a park. Mark believes it already is, pointing out its current amenities: ** a dirt slide ** ring-around the diaper ** duck, duck glass ** mystery trash * Mark then says he wishes they could turn their park into a pit * if Kennedy can put a man on the moon, Leslie can build one little park * Mark admires Leslie's tenacity * Mark kisses Leslie * Leslie stops saying she didn't want things to be this way * Mark decides to go home, then falls into the pit * Andy watched the whole thing and runs to get Ann * Ann runs out with a red bag * Andy goes back inside, turns the TV on, jumps over the back of the couch and sits down to watch while eating potato chips Items found inside Andy's right cast * Ann's white iPod Nano * a black spork * one chop stick * a pirate figurine * miscellaneous tufts of lint Opening credits * the show title is shown when the piccolo begins * an extended 30 second version of the theme plays Decorations on Andy's cake * green frosting covering the entire cake * hedge-like trim along the entire edge * a slide * a swing * 3 bushes * a tree * a teeter-totter * a tricycle * a boy figure * a sandbox * and the phrase, "Congratulations Andy" in white frosting/icing Items Andy wrote songs about while he recuperated * sandwich ("Sandwich! Are you turkey or ham?") ** it's ham * lamp ("Lamp! Wish you're a lamp that would light up when you got touched.") The worst thing a politician can be According to Leslie Knope * flaky * corrupt * a rapist List of previous names for Andy's band # Teddy Bear Suicide # Mouse Rat # God Hates Figs # Two Doors Down # Department of Homeland Obscurity # Threeskin # Just The Tip # Flames For Flames # Muscle Confusion # Nothing Rhymes with Orange # Everything Rhymes with Orange # Andy Dwyer Experience # A.D. and the D-Bags # The Andy Andy Andys # Rad Wagon # Fiveskin # Fourskin # Nothing Rhymes with Blorange # Death of a Scam Artist # Razordick # Puppy Pendulum # Possum Pendulum # Penis Pendulum # Handrail Suicide # Angel Snack # Jet Black Pope # Punch Face Champions # Ninjadick # Mouse Rat # Scarecrow Boat Ron's appearance * hair parted on his right * wears a dark blue polo shirt and dark dress slacks Scarecrow Boat's set list at Paladino's * Medicine Ball (or Menace Ball) ("I know you've been changin'/But I've been changin' too/You say that you've moved on...") * unnamed song (that ends "You and me together forever/Together/Forever") * "Ann" ("La-la-la-la-la/La-la-la-la-la, Ann") * "Gossip Town" (the one Mark thinks is "Grapple Hound") * "The Pit" ("The pit/I fell into the pit/You fell into the pit/We all fell into the pit/The pit!") Ann's new name suggestions for the band # Big, Lying Baby # Where's My Sandwich? # Don't Forget to Bring Beers Home After Work Mark's perfect city Idealist, college-aged Mark's perfect city would have: * public transportation * downtown pedestrian areas * beautiful landscaping What Mark sees on Leslie's uphill battle * annoyance with all the people who want her to fail * a sea of red tape * endless roadblocks Category:Trivia